Anni's Crystal Charm
Anni's Crystal Charm is a crew on the Meridian Ocean that flies the flag The Black Crystal. History Anni's Crystal Charm was founded by Anniangel and therefore it was named after her. Anni's Crystal Charm was the biggest crew under the flag Wings of Gold. On May 4th, 2009, Anni's Crystal Charm topped the Crew Fame list on the Viridian Ocean after being in the top ten for a long time. At the time the crew became first place, they held a total of 200 pirates. Public Statement Congratulations to All Crew Members...for making our Crew Number 1 on the Viridian Ocean :-) Woo Hoo! Extended Public Statement Welcome to "Anni's Crystal Charm!" ---- PLEASE do not ask for FO or SO when you first join us! We are not hiring FO's or SO's until we know who you are! If you have OFFICER stats, you will join as an Officer...We will re-evaluate after you've been in crew for 7 days... PIRATE: 2 Broads in shipping puzzles. ---- OFFICER: Respected Bnav! Expected to run 2 Pillages a week! ---- Fleet Officer: Renowned Bnav & Own your own ship! Expected to run at least 2 pillages a week! ---- FO NOTE: When ye first comes into the crew and have the stats of an Officer but want to be an FO, you will NOT be given this rank until ye have proven yourself trustworthy! This will protect us all from being Hornswaggled! ---- All Senior Officers (SO) are HAND PICKED by the Captain. ***STATS DO NOT MATTER IF THE CAPTAIN KNOWS YOU WELL*** ---- We offer our new Officers many Ships to Pilly on. Any open ship is OK to use as long as you RESTOCK what you used! ---- All other information regarding pillages, our flag, etc...will be found in our private statement... ---- ALL Crew Mates receive a discount at our many stalls and shoppes! Jobs are always available as well... ---- **Bilgebaby's Tailor Stall - Sakejima **Anniangel's Tailor Stall - Dragon's Nest **Anniangel's Ironworking Stall - Olive Island **Pork's Ironworking Stall - Olive **Anniangel's Ironworking Stall - Dragon's Nest **Anniangel's Furnishing Stall - Dragon's Nest **Anniangel's Distillery Stall - Kirin **Anniangel's Distillery Stall - Dragon's Nest **Anniangel's Apothecary Stall - Dragon's Nest **Anniangel's Weavery Stall - Dragon's Nest **Crafting Logs - Labyrinth Moors (Shipyard) **Guiness' G-String - Fintan (Tailor) ---- ************IF ye are not in the crew but would like to be in our crew, please find any officer and he/she will join you asap!************ ---- Prove loyalty to the crew and ye will move up smartly! ---- FYI: On May 2, 2008 we made the TOP 10 for our CREW's FAME! Woo Hoo :-) Keep up the good work mates and Thank Ye ALL for doing such a WONDERFUL JOB!!! On November 9th, 2008 we were number 9! Keep up the GOOD WORK MATES! :-) On January 20th, 2009 we were number 8! Woo Hoo! WAY TO GO CREW! :-) On February 13th, 2009 we were number 5!!! WOO HOO! You all ROCK! :-) On February 23rd, 2009 we reached number 3!!! WOWSA! I am so proud of all me crew - It was you who got us here :-) On April 24th 2009 our crew was ranked #2 on this ocean! I'm totally in awe with this crew...You all are amazing :-) Our flag was also at it's highest at # 3 on the ocean :-) WOO HOO! Our Flag just became the #2 flag on Viridian on May 6th, 2009!!! On May 4, 2009 our crew became #1 on the Viridian Ocean :-) I am so proud of each and every mate on our crew. Congrats to you all! :-) FLAG: The Black Crystal owns Swampfen Island! November 16th, 2009! YAY! Thank ye so very much!